Reminisce
by LionessCersei
Summary: Ever wonder why Cersei was smiling fondly while holding the seashell in 3x10? This is a story of the day Jaime found and gifted that seashell to her. A day where Cersei escapes Casterly Rock and her duties for the day. She and Jaime end up spending the day on the shore together. Over thirty years later she still remembers that day quite fondly.
1. The Escape

**As I promised in my fic Inevitable, here is Cersei's pov of the day Jaime gave her the seashell we saw her holding in 3x10. This ended up being a lot longer then I thought it would be so I've split it into two chapters.**

Hoping to get her mind off of her increasingly depressing thoughts, Cersei opened up her special jewelry box, the one she kept the things most precious to her. No jewels from Robert would be found here. Instead, some special jewelry that Jaime had given her at various stages of their life. There were also numerous seashells that she had collected on the shores of Casterly Rock as a child.

She glanced inside and eyed the various jewels and seashells that were important to her. Daring to let a smile reach her lips, she pulled out the largest of the seashells. It was a beautiful seashell, large and white with some brownish red markings. She'd learned much later it was a rare type of seashell, called a spider conch shell, for its many digitations.

She remembered quite fondly the day that Jaime had found this particular seashell. She had been only seven, but to this day it still remained one of the best days of her life, though it certainly hadn't started out that way.

There had been a really bad case of stomach flu that several occupants of the castle had caught. Both their lesson instructor septa and Jaime's sword trainer had come down with it, and so Jaime was to have a day free of any training or other lessons. She herself had not been so lucky and so she had taken matters into her own hands to get a day of much needed freedom. She still recalled that day quite vividly, even now over thirty years later.

"Lord Tywin?" the sound of a servant's voice interrupted their breakfast.

"Yes?"

"It seems Septa Kristenne has now caught the flu and will not be able to attend to her duties."

"I see. And Is Septa Eleanah fine?"

Septa Eleanah is indeed well, Ser."

"Good. You are dismissed."

The servant hesitated.

"If there is something else you need to inform me of do so at once. Don't dally."

"Ser, when I was on my way here to deliver the news of Septa Kristenne's illness, I passed upon Ser Derryn. He was not well either. "

"I see. Did he inform upon you that he cannot perform his duties?"

"No, ser, he did not."

"How do you know he is unwell then?" asked Tywin raising an eyebrow.

"I am afraid it would not be appropriate to say in front of the children."

"My children are mature enough to hear it, no matter what happened. Say what it is and do not waste any more of my time." Tywin commanded sternly.

"My apologies Ser. To put it bluntly Ser, he had shat his breeches."

Cersei snickered, as did Jaime.

"Quiet. Lannisters do not act like fools," stated Tywin to them.

Addressing the servant, Tywin spoke again, "Tell Ser Derryn that he is not to train or go near my son until we can be sure that he is not unwell. We don't wish to chance to infect Jaime."

"I will do so at once, Ser. "

"You are dismissed."

Tywin scolded them as soon as the servant left, "The two of you need to mind your manners. Especially you Cersei. To snicker at such things is not becoming of a young girl."

"I'm sorry, father," they both replied in unison.

Tywin nodded and the three of them resumed eating their breakfast. After a moment, Cersei spoke up.

"Can we play on the shore today after we break our fast, since we have no math or reading lessons?" asked Cersei

"You cannot. Septa Eleanah is still well, therefore, you still have your needlework, musical and dancing lessons to attend to. I believe we can add an extra etiquette lesson in today as well, as you surely are in need of one. You will make way to your room after this meal and Septa Eleanah will take you for such a lesson after we break our fast."

Cersei's heart sank. How she wished mother were still alive! It had been three moons now since she had passed. Ever since her passing, father had been sterner with her. He also never smiled anymore. If mother were alive, they surely would have been allowed time to play on the shore today. Father would perhaps even have taken a break from his work to go on the shore with them. He'd not gone on the shore with them since mother had died.

"What about me father, may I play on the shore?"

This earned Jaime a glare from his sister, which went unnoticed by Tywin.

"You did finally make some progress on your letters not so long ago, As I have matters to attend to and cannot teach you myself, and both your septa and sword master are sick, I suppose you may do as you see fit for the day."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence with little Cersei fuming the whole time.

"I have matters to attend to today and will not return until the morrow," stated Tywin as he finished his meal.

After father took his leave and they bid goodbye to him, Cersei continued to fume silently. Why did he treat Jaime so different than her? Why did he have fewer etiquette lessons then she? More importantly, why didn't he have musical, dancing and needlework lessons as she did? Why was he allowed sword fighting lessons and not she? It wasn't fair.

If Jaime was to have a whole day of freedom, why couldn't she? An idea began to form in her head. She would be in big trouble once father found out, but it would surely be worth it to have a whole day of freedom.

Knocking her out of her thoughts, Jaime spoke quietly so the servants wouldn't hear,

"I'm sorry father is so mean to you! I know it's not my turn to have to do these lessons but I can still switch with you if you would like."

"No. Go down to the beach and have fun. Make a sandcastle for me," she told him, smiling at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll see each other later." 'Not too much later, if this works,' she thought to herself.

Once Jaime left Cersei discreetly grabbed some bread, cheese, and fresh fruit from the basket on the table. Wrapping it up in some napkins, she then hid it in her bodice before making her way to her room. Once there she didn't have to wait long before Septa Eleanah arrived to take her to her lesson.

The lesson was as always, boring and in Cersei's opinion stupid. After what she considered a reasonable length of time, she began to enact her plan.

"I'm not feeling well."

"What is the matter?"

"My stomach. It hurts."

"Shall I send for a maester?"

"No, please. I think I just need to visit the privy. I will be some time in there though, I'm afraid."

"Of course."

With that Cersei left the room and began her journey. At only seven she had already mastered the art of sneaking around and sneaking past the guards. Both she and Jaime had learned to do so. They had to as Cersei's room had been moved across the castle from Jaime's half a year ago. So she headed to the ground floor and the castle window that she knew was the least guarded. On her way a couple of guards bid her a good day, seemingly assuming that she was heading to the privy or her next lesson. When she eventually arrived at the window there were no guards in sight.

She went to the window and tried to open it, but it would not open. Just her luck, the window was stuck. That or she was just too small and weak to open it. She tried and tried, but it would not budge. She had given up and was fighting back tears when a patrol guard spotted her.

"Lady Cersei? What are you doing?"

Before she could reply, he came closer to her. "Are you alright? You look rather flushed."

"I am. It's hot in here."

"I see. Have you been trying to open the window for some fresh air? I apologize for not being here sooner to assist you in the manner."

"Aye, I was hoping for a breath of fresh air before I get to my next lesson," she lied

"Step aside, I will take care of this,"

She stepped to the side and he effortlessly opened the window.

"Thank you," she stated, remembering her previous etiquette lessons.

"You're welcome, it was an honor to assist you,"

The guard moved aside to give her some space, but stayed nearby. Cersei inwardly panicked. She couldn't very well jump out the window with him right here. She had to get rid of him somehow.

"I am scared to go back in the halls," she lied.

"Why?"

"There was a spider there."

The guard chuckled, "Is that all? I would be honored to kill it for you. I shall return at once." he stated, beginning to walk away.

Cersei debated jumping out the window right then but decided she wanted a head start before anyone knew she had fled for the day. Somehow, she would have to get him to leave her side and not return. After a few moments, he came back.

"I could find no spiders my lady, not even a one."

"But, what if it traveled to my room!"

"I am doubtful it would have. The halls are clear, my lady."

"Can you look further for it, please? I must be on my way to my lessons but I don't wish to come across it when I return. What if it were to bite me. Perhaps it will poison me and I will die. My father would cry forever and he would be so angry."

"Spiders are not usually poisonous, my lady." he paused, noting the seemingly still scared look on her face and decided to humor her, "Perhaps I can reassure you more. What did this spider look like?"

"Well...it was black..."

"Most spiders are black. That is no cause for worry, my lady."

Cersei strained to remember her lessons, she knew at one point she and Jaime had been taught about poisonous spiders that looked like normal spiders, save for some spots. Unfortunately, what color those spots had been, she could not recall.

"And it had spots on it's back," she stated.

The guard now looked concerned, "Spots, you say? Were these spots yellow?"

"Aye, they were. Is that bad?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Very bad. It must be a Goldentooth spider. Those are rare but highly poisonous. Would you like an escort back to your lessons?"

"No it was headed that way, and I need to go the other way, I shall be fine on my own," Cersei replied pointing left.

"If you're sure, my lady."

"I will be fine. Just please find that spider! It could be anywhere now!"

"Of course, I will check all the adjourning halls, and inform upon the other guards to be on the lookout for the creature. Have a good day, my lady." 'Oh, I certainly will now', she thought to herself as he walked away.

Once he was out of sight, she jumped out the window and headed to the path that would take her down to the shore. She was almost to the path when yet another guard spotted her.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"To the shore to play. Father permitted me."

"He most certainly did not. I am on duty guarding the dining area today. I heard with my very own ears as your father denied your request."

"Well, why aren't you there now?" shot back Cersei.

"I needed to visit the privy and all the accessible indoor ones are occupied. No mind that, I need to get you back inside now."

Cersei started to panic internally, then began to brainstorm. She couldn't get caught and sent back to her lessons. Not now when freedom was so close. Surely there must be some way to prevent this guard from marching her straight back into the castle? She looked at him, trying to access his weakness as best as her small self could manage. He was a bit chubby. Perhaps she could outrun him? Probably not, he wasn't that fat and he was still a guard and perhaps still was quick. She then remembered something Septa Kristenne had said to her mere days ago, "One day you won't be able to eat so many lemon cakes. Not without getting fat that is." 'Fat people must like food, that must be why they are fat', she reasoned.

"My lady, you need to come now. Or I will tell your father you not only ran from your lessons but refused to be escorted back," he threatened.

"Please, I don't want to go back. I'll give you some food I have tucked away in my bodice." She turned around and quickly removed some of the food.

"You think just because I'm fat that I can be bribed with food?"

"Please there is no one else around, no one need know you ever saw me. And the food is yummy."

"I'm not hungry." His stomach, however, disagreed with this sentiment and growled, betraying him.

"I have a wheel of white cheese and some apple cakes," stated Cersei.

"White cheese? And for breakfast at that? My, the Lannisters really do live extravagantly."

Not knowing what the word extravagantly meant, Cersei just nodded her agreement as she untied the napkins holding the food together. Perhaps a view of the food would entice him more.

"Yes, and this is all yours if you just let me go,"

The guard stared at the food in her hands, his stomach growling in anticipation as if to say "take the food." Applecakes were common enough, though he did quite enjoy them. Cheese, on the other hand, was hard to come by and not something the guards were typically fed. His mouth watered at the thought of having a whole half a cheese wheel, nearly half a pound of tasty cheese all to himself.

"No, if your father were to find out I would be in grave trouble," he replied, resisting the temptation.

"There is no one around to tell. It can be our secret. I can get more food too at another time."

"More cheese?" asked the guard.

"Cheese, butter, cakes, pies, anything you like."

"Well...I..."

The guard eyed the food for another moment before his hunger and greed finally won out.

"Alright. But no one can ever know. Go now," he stated as he grabbed the cakes and cheese out of her hands.

That guard would go on to become a big asset during her childhood. From that day forth he was quite helpful in helping her sneak to places she shouldn't be, all in exchange for some cheese or sweets. Each year his fondness for food had grown, as had his belly. His help had certainly made it easier for her and Jaime to sneak to each other's rooms at nighttime. Unfortunately, shortly after Jaime had been sent off to squire, he simply vanished amidst rumors of a guard being exiled and stripped of his knighthood on suspicions that he was stealing food from the kitchens.

Once the guard had taken the food, Cersei smiled brightly. There looked to be no other nearby guards, this particular area was always relatively unguarded as it was not near either of the castle's entrances. Now it would just be a short walk to get to the shore where Jaime would be.

 **The final chapter will be out before long and I've made a gif set to go with it that I will post to tumblr when it's ready.**


	2. On The Shore

**I am sorry this took so long! Although writing it didn't take so long, finding the right gifs for the gif set to go with it was such a hassle. I hope I did well on both the story and the gifset! Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, this is the last and final chapter!**

After some time. she could see finally Jaime off in the distance. He was in the process of making the sandcastle she had told him to and his back was to her. She was rather impressed with his handiwork, and a bit envious she hadn't been there to help him.

"Very good brother. I would have added an extra tower to this side to make it even, though,"

"Cersei! What are you doing here?," he jumped up to greet her, giving her a big hug.

"I came to play with you."

"But, how did you get away from your lessons?", he asked her curiously.

"I said that I wasn't feeling well and needed to visit the privy. From there it was easy to sneak past the guards," she beamed before continuing, her smile faltering just a bit, "I did get stopped by a fat guard though. He took most of the food I had hidden in exchange for his silence."

They then spent the next hour or so adding on to Jaime's sand castle, before Cersei suggested they walk along the shore.

They walked for a few moments, stopping along the way to look at seashells. They found several pretty ones, which they decided to keep, but none as majestic as the one they were to find much later that day.

"Let's go swimming," Jaime finally suggested.

"What if someone sees us?"

"They won't! Please, Cersei."

"Well...alright," With that, the two stripped down to their underclothes and walked out into the water until it was deep enough.

Immediately Cersei's competitiveness took told.

"See that rock there? I bet I can reach it faster than you!"

"I don't think so!"

"Ha, I won!", stated Cersei triumphantly a few moments later.

This caused Jaime to splash her and for the two to spend the next few moments in a bit of a splashing war. This was followed by a few more races, most of which Cersei won.

After some time the two both grew tired of playing in the water and agreed to head to shore.

Cersei began to get dressed, but Jaime stopped her, "let's make bags of these somehow. To put seashells in," he suggested.

"Great idea, if we tie the bottoms of your pants legs and the bottom of my dress up, we will be able to collect so many shells this way!"

They then spent some time collecting more seashells, taking time to show each other and playfully argue over who had found the best ones.

"I'm hungry, do you think we've missed the midday meal?" asked Jaime after some time.

"Probably... but maybe not, but I don't want to go back yet," stated Cersei

"Father will be angry if we don't," replied Jaime

"Fathers away today. And he will still hear of this anyway eventually, and still be angry even if we come back now,"

"Maybe not. You can say all the indoor privies were occupied and you had to go outside. You can say you got lost."

"I don't get lost like you do all the time, and there are guards outside so everyone would know it a lie. Besides, I have some food in my bodice, that guard didn't get it all."

With that Cersei reached into her dress, of which the bottom was now being used to hold seashells and pulled out some bread and two blood oranges from the top half.

"This is all I have. I had to use the cheese and the apple cakes to get the guard to let me go."

She broke the bread in half, handing the smaller half to him, "I hope this will be enough for you."

"You have two oranges..."

"Your math lessons have been helping."

"Cersei!"

"Alright, fine. Here." She handed one of the oranges to him.

With that, the two sat down to eat. As they did, Cersei told him all about her escape, They shared a laugh over how dumb the guards were. Cersei giggled as she wondered how long the first guard had searched for the non-existent spider, and how many others he had convinced to join him on his hunt.

Once the two were both finished eating Jaime asked her, "So what now?"

"We could go swimming again. Or we could explore all the caves here." She paused and her smile got mischievous before continuing, "Or we could play hide and seek."

Jaime protested, "Let's not do that."

"Worried you won't be able to find me?"

"I wouldn't want to lose you."

"Close your eyes and count to twenty,"

"I can't count to twenty yet..."

"Well, ten then. Twice."

"Why? I said I didn't wanna play..."

"Not that. I...have a surprise for you."

"Alright," With that, he began counting as Cersei stifled her giggles while quickly running to hide.

"Cersei?!"

He groaned. She had tricked him and was now obviously hiding.

After some time, he finally found her, in one of the caves

"That was mean!"

"It took you long enough. I was beginning to worry."

"Well, now can we explore some of these caves?"

"Sure."

They then proceeded to spend a fair amount of time exploring various caves and arches They didn't realize it, but over time, they had actually traveled so far that they were now miles away from the castle.

Finally, they spotted an especially large cave off in the distance.

"Seven hells, look at the size of that cave!" stated Jaime.

"I'll race you to it," stated Cersei, ever competitive.

"I won!" exclaimed Cersei a short time later.

"Not by much!" stated Jaime, who was only a second behind her.

They entered the cave and discovered that it was not only the largest they had been in so far, but also rather beautiful, with lots of seashells on the ground as well. It also had a hole in the ceiling to let light through.

"Look, there are shells in here. Many shells," stated Cersei.

The two of them spent some time collecting various shells.

It was in this cave that Jaime was to find the shell that would become so special to her.

"Look at this shell Cersei!" Jaime stated excitedly.

Cersei turned to look at him. She noticed that it was a really large shell. it was white and had a bunch of "legs" on it. It was beautiful, by far the best seashell either of them had ever found. Cersei wished that she herself had found it. She looked on in envy as he held the shell to his ear.

Jaime, wondering why she hadn't responded, bragged, "It's so big, isn't it? I think it must be the biggest one we've ever found!"

"Yes, it's very nice," replied Cersei unenthusiastically.

Jaime could tell from her tone that she wasn't happy. Knowing his sister she was probably jealous of his good fortune and probably wanted the shell for herself.

"Do you want it? I'll find another one just as good, I am sure. You can have this one," They both knew he likely wouldn't, but Cersei wanted that seashell and Jaime wanted to see his sister smile as she had been just before he found the shell.

"Alright," she replied, smiling sweetly at him.

He handed her the shell and she hugged him.

"Thank you, Jaime."

"This has been the best day ever!" she remarked as she held the shell to her ear.

"Aye. It sure has. Shall we explore some more?"

"Sure."

They went on to spend some more time exploring caves and hunting for seashells. All of them, however, failed to be as big or pretty as the one Jaime had found and given to Cersei.

After some time Jaime stated, "The sun is starting to go down."

"Let's go back to the big cave where you found the shell you gave me. I remember it had a hole through which we can stargaze," suggested Cersei.

"Alright."

Once back in the cave Cersei voiced her concerns, "Do you think we've gone too far? I know we are going to be in big trouble, but what if they never find us?"

"Then maybe we can become pirates. I'll even get an eyepatch."

"Gross," replied Cersei.

"If I wasn't so hungry, I think I'd like to live here. We could spend every day like this, Cersei."

"Aye, I would like that too, Jaime."

Shortly later the two fell asleep in that cave, cuddled up together atop their clothes which they had used as makeshift pillows and sheets. As it was a warm night there was no need for any blankets.

It was not until hours after sundown that they were finally found and awoken by some guards. Luckily, father had not returned until late into the next day and so there was to be no punishment that night. He had, of course, been furious when he found out.

Remembering back, Cersei frowned even now as she thought back to the harsh whipping she and Jaime had both received upon fathers return.

Turning her thoughts back to happier memories, she managed a smile. She had succeeded in keeping some of the seashells from that day, but the one she was now holding would always be her most treasured. She had kept it in her room close by her bed, for many years. Sometimes when Jaime would sneak into her room at night they would take turns listening to the sea in it. It was a great comfort to them both when they missed their mother, or when father would be too harsh with one or both of them.

She thought back to years after they had found the seashell. To the time shortly after they had found out Jaime was to be sent away to squire. Cersei for once had a rare moment of sacrifice and had offered that he take the shell with him.

"You're going away, you should take the shell with you. Listen to the sea in it and think of home and me when you do," she told him, placing the large shell in his hands.

"Are you sure? I know how much you love this shell."

"Not anymore then I love you brother," she stated smiling at him.

Jaime hugged her close, "I promise to take good care of it then. I will miss you."

It was only five fortnights later on a visit home that he returned it to her.

"I can't keep this anymore. One of the Frey boys is squiring with me. He caught me listening to it and started mocking me," Jaime complained.

"How dare he! I hope you taught him a lesson!" Surely her brother wouldn't have let this boy get away with that, but then, why was he returning the shell to her?

"I tried...but he is four years older and has been training for much longer then I. You should keep it. It's just a seashell and I don't want to get beaten up over it!"

"It's not just a seashell, it's our seashell! Besides, it is the biggest and prettiest one either of us ever found in all our time on the shore!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Cersei. It's one of my most treasured possessions, but I only like it so much because it reminds me of you and of home. I just don't want him to find it and hide it somewhere from me or worse destroy it!"

"Well, I will keep it, then, and I hope you train well enough to pummel that Frey boy into the ground one day," she had proclaimed.

"I will," he promised her.

Indeed Jaime had tried to teach the boy a lesson, However, him being only one and two and the boy having been at least one and six he hadn't stood much of a chance. It was not until over a year and a half later that he had finally put an end to the boys bullying by beating him to a bloody pulp.

Cersei smiled when she remembered the visit when her brother had told her how he had beaten the Frey boy to a bloody pulp, until the boy had promised to stop tormenting others. Though she hadn't cared about the boy's torment of others, she was thrilled to hear that he had paid for mocking her brother. She had been so proud of Jaime that she had given him the most passionate kiss her not yet one and four self could manage.

As she held the shell in her hands and smiled at that fond memory, it was then that she heard a voice she had been afraid she would never hear again,

"Cersei."

 **If you liked this please comment or find me on tumblr Lionessonthethrone and reblog (I'd add a reblog link but this damn site keeps auto removing the beginning part)**

 **post/176960100295/hoping-to-get-her-mind-off-of-her-increasingly** **(this is all it posts when I type the whole link in)**

 **I've also uploaded this to a03**


End file.
